Many types of electronic devices require electrical power at particular voltages suited for their particular needs. For example, an electrical outlet's voltage cannot directly power devices such as computers, digital clocks, and telephones. The outlet supplies AC and the devices and loads require DC. One option would be the use of an ac to dc conversion circuit to convert the AC voltage to power a DC load. Alternatively, power from a DC source such as one or more batteries can be used.
It is often necessary to change one DC voltage to a different DC voltage (e.g., dc to dc conversion). A boost converter is a DC to DC converter circuit that functions by producing an output voltage greater than a source voltage. A boost converter is often used to increase the voltage from one or more batteries to the required voltage level sufficient for powering a coupled electronic device.
The competitive conditions of the electronic device market places a priority on the cost efficiency and performance efficiency of boost converter circuits. For example, it is desirable that a boost converter circuit have high efficiency, which requires the circuit to have low losses. It is also desirable that the circuit have favorable operating characteristics (e.g., stability, low parasitic losses, etc.). Additionally, it is desirable that boost converter circuit components have a low pin count. A low pin count facilitates packaging of the boost converter circuit and facilitates their incorporation into other various electronic devices (e.g., reduces costs, reduces component size, etc.). Embodiments of the present invention provide novel solution to the above requirements.